The Time Keeper
by GhostlyJasper
Summary: Alfred Jones - barely failing his classes, barely getting by. When a man who calls himself the Time-Keeper sells him his time back, he can't help but get wrapped in the fray. The time-Keeper finds that Alfred is at the center of a Romanian prophecy, but how is this miserable failure supposed to fulfill his place?


_**Origins**_

You know, I never thought that running in the halls was such a bad thing. I mean, it's against the rules and stuff, but if you have good grades and whatever, who's to say you didn't earn it?

Besides, you need to get to class. There ain't no-one stopping you.

I heard my shoes thumping against the floor. The sound of my heavy footsteps echoed around the hallways. I was absolutely going to be late.

 _Crap_ , I thought. _I'm so screwed._

I stole a quick glance at the clock, my blonde hair waving in front of my face. 12:23. I was supposed to be in class five minutes ago. My footsteps slowed. There was no hope. I was late. There was going to be no way out of this.

I came to a stop in the cafeteria. It was a really big room, you know, the type you see in movies. There were big, black tables set up around the room, with chairs all parked around them. Average, right?

I sat down in one of the seats, and huffed loudly. "Ugh." I groaned, and put my head to the table. It was only the first day of school, how does this happen to someone?

I looked back up.

That's when my day became thousands of times less average.

Some guy was leaning against the wall straight across from me, looking all powerful and creepy or something. This guy had blonde hair sticking up in places on his head and super weird green eyes. The stranger wore a jacket that didn't even look like it came from America. He, honestly, looked really out-of-place.

He looked towards me, kicked off the wall, and started walking in my direction.

"Uh…" I said, my eyes flicking around in various directions. "Uh… hi?"

The man cocked his head and raised a thick eyebrow. "Hello." He said, with a British accent.

"Uh…" I was still thoroughly confused what he wanted. He shook his head. "I'll just get to the point," He muttered. "I don't much like my job, much less do I like dealing with people. So, you're in need of time?"

"Huh?" I knew I looked so stupid to this guy. But then again, I had a right to. This guy sounded like he was high on something.

"You're in need of time." He said, frustration evident in his voice. He rolled his eyes when I just kept staring dumbly at him. "Can you not read context clues?"

"I have a D in English. Of course I can't." I replied instantaneously.

He huffed in exasperation. "Most people get it by now. Good gods, you are stupid."

"Uh, gods?" I asked.

"Shut it, I need to explain things now." He glared at me. "You need time." He repeated. "I sell time."

"Huh? But-"

"Hey!"

"Fine…"

"I sell time. I can reverse it, fast-forward it, replay it, add to it," He sighed. "I sell time to people."

A quick thought came to me. I looked right at him. "So, you're like a time-traveler or something? That's so cool! Dude-"

"Again, I'm speaking!" He raised his voice over mine. "Okay, alright, no need to be so aggressive…"

The stranger sighed and sat down in one of the seats. "There. That's all I'm telling you. I can give you about eight minutes for a dollar, twenty-seven cents."

"What?!" I exclaimed. I looked at a clock stationed on the opposite side of the room, where the stranger's back was facing. 12:26.

Exactly what I need…

I fished around in my pockets for some change. "There." I said, putting down a dollar bill and three dimes. He reached for it, but I said, "Wait!"

"Ugh, what is it now?" He looked at me with an annoyed expression. "Name?"

"Are you kidding me?" He muttered. "Just let me have my money."

"Name!" I insisted.

The man rolled his eyes. "Ugh… Call me the Time Keeper."

I let go, and he snatched up his money. "Thank you." He said politely, obviously in an attempt to cover up his annoyance with me. He started walking away. From behind me, he said, "Now, now, you should be going to class. It's 12:18, you're about to be late."

I looked at the clock. Just as he promised, it was now 12:18. Kids fazed into view in front of me, walking on their little groups to their next class.

 _He really did just reverse time!_

I looked behind me and around me, but from where I stood, all I could see was a slight green, glowing mist, where the stranger had disappeared.

* * *

I threw my bookbag and things onto the floor and yawned.

Matthew, my older brother, fumbled with his keys clumsily.

I collapsed onto the couch. There was a tinkling sound from the other room.

I mean, I guess it was a tinkle. Then again, saying it like that makes it seem more like peeing. Except frillier.

I giggled. Hey, it was a _manly_ giggle.

"Alfie?"

"Wha?" My voice was muffled by the pillow in my face. I'm lazy, I know.

"Turn on the lights, will you?"

"Yeah..." I rubbed my eyes (after taking off my glasses, because I'm not an idiot) and reluctantly dragged myself off the couch. I hated how the couch was positioned like, five feet from the light switch. You could think, 'Oh, this is easy to reach! You just reach over this light-' and then you break the lamp. And you have to pay for a new one. Definitely not cool.

Also, I have to get off my ass? Even _less_ cool.

I turned on the lights and went back to the couch. Again: #1 Lazy Dude Award goes to me.

I would have taken a nice nap if Matthew hadn't have said anything about groceries.

Ah, I _hate_ groceries.

"Crap... Alfred! I forgot to pick up the milk!"

 _Damn_.

* * *

Needless to say, I was still curious about the time dude. I mean, you don't just _casually reverse the universe_ and expect someone to be chill about it. Seriously! This was some crazy infringement on the laws of physics!

So I guess I might have used the grocery trip to try to call out to the guy...

Yeah, I know it was a bad idea. Don't call me an idiot! I already _know_ that.

I kicked a rock as I walked along the sidewalk. Grocery runs are boring. Granted, it was about to be less boring, because I would be experiencing yet another moment of mind bending time travel, but whatever.

I turned the corner and sighed. "Dude, what do I have to do to get you back here?"

"Well, saying you actually needed me for something would have been a great start."

I whipped around. "Oh, shit. Hi there."

The Time-Keeper rolled his sparkling eyes. "You obviously have more questions."

"And you have answers." I cocked a brow.

The man sighed again. "Mortals, I swear." He leaned on the brick wall of a bar and said, "What must I show you first?"


End file.
